


[FANART] Reefs

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Drowning, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is a shipmate on a ship bound for Antigua when it is caught in a storm. The captain doesn´t take into account the reefs. Before he can take appropriate action, the ship smashes into the reefs. Neal falls overboard on impact but he manages to survive.





	[FANART] Reefs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Shipwrecked square on my H/C Bingo card


End file.
